dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Galaxy Mode
﻿ ﻿ Delete/ Non-delete Well, I believe we should delete it because we typically do not have pages for the story mode of a game. As I said in my edit explanation thing, if we don't have it for BT2, why would we have it for RB2? I don't see why the story mode of RB2 deserves any special treatment while a sub-section on the Raging Blast 2 article would suffice. 02:12, November 16, 2010 (UTC) well i was thinking because its a very new game mode that it should have it;s own article because its not like RB1 02:14, November 16, 2010 (UTC) I understand your point (to a degree), but wouldn't it work to just merge this article with Raging Blast 2, especially considering the stubbiness of the article as it is now? 02:19, November 16, 2010 (UTC) well its not complete as of yet because i just started it 02:20, November 16, 2010 (UTC) What do you still need to add? 02:21, November 16, 2010 (UTC) well there are a couple of things but im going back on galaxy mode to see what galaxy modes have but it still needs a little more 02:23, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Is there such a collosal load of information yet to be added that it cannot be merged? 02:26, November 16, 2010 (UTC) this article is much bigger than some other articles and i can tell as long as it's just us 2 we cant make a decision 02:27, November 16, 2010 (UTC) That's true. Remember the Lucario Final Smash thing? Haha. We'll wait for someone else to get on and then try to get their opinion. 02:35, November 16, 2010 (UTC) well im trying to make the wiki better and get some friends on the wiki because its good to talk to nice people and ya we need a 3rd party 02:38, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Oh, don't get me wrong; it's good that you are trying to improve the wiki. The problem is that when you clutter it up with articles it gets somewhat confusing. 02:43, November 16, 2010 (UTC) :This is indeed an unnecessary article. However, that is not to say that it is not important information. Because it is only about one paragraph long, it can fit perfectly on the Raging Blast 2 page under the "Gameplay" section. I will give whoever would like to the time to copy this page over there, and then I will delete the article and this talk page. 06:07, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Can do, sir. I'll move it over there, no trouble at all. 21:25, November 16, 2010 (UTC) ok destructivedisk did it deleting time 21:32, November 16, 2010 (UTC) I did the copy and paste thing. Rather than just deleting the page should we make it a redirect to the section on it on the Raging Blast 2 page? 21:34, November 16, 2010 (UTC) i was thinking the same thing 21:36, November 16, 2010 (UTC) : 'Done ' 21:52, November 16, 2010 (UTC)